Crying Out
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: TenTen doesn't want to...sometimes. Its just hard to deny a certain blonde the things she desires. She has training on her mind but Ino is a welcome distraction, if only she didn't come with so much baggage. Ino/TenTen Sakura/Ino Yuri 1st in Crying series


A/N: Whoa long time no see! Haven't been writing in a few years since removed one of my best stories I've ever written and my computer crashed so it was lost in the wind :( Anyway, bygones be bygones Im getting back into writing again.

This story has been sitting on my laptop for ages and I just went back, edited, made it presentable and what not.

Warning: Story includes relationship between two women, if you cant handle that please vacate the premises and go play in traffic

By the way this is the first story in the Crying series, currently the series goes like this...Crying Out=Crying In Shame=Crying on the Inside (Going to be posted in middle of May)

Pairings:Ino/Sakura TenTen/Ino

* * *

"Arg…ah, damn it!" TenTen's words came in labored breaths. She reared her left leg back and swiftly struck the training dummy. Quickly regaining balance she slammed her right fist into its face. The wooden pole serving as the dummy's spine rapidly snapped from the strain, TenTen stood panting as the splinters showered her and littered the dojo floor.

"Hmm, go TenTen" An enthusiastic cry rung out. The weapons master rolled her eyes, 'I'm really starting to hate blondes.'

She was suddenly bombarded by a blonde blur; she quickly braced herself and easily held the golden haired kunoichi who clung to her frame.

"Oh yeah, a hot and sweaty TenTen! Somebody help me I might just go insane."

An eyebrow was raised, "Ino, tch the rumors are that you and Sakura are starting a thing together."

Ino gave a slight whine and nuzzled her face into TenTen's neck; seriously a sweaty TenTen was driving her crazy, plus the way she was breathing and how her hair was coming out of its buns! To Ino, TenTen was begging to be ravaged.

"Rumors are just that, rumors." TenTen wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist pulling her closer but bit her own lip to keep sounds from escaping her throat.

"You do know that there is some truth to every rumor right?" TenTen struggled to remain stoic and unaffected by Ino's actions.

Ino had resorted to sucking on the other girls salty skin, now was _so_ not the time to be talking. Noticing that Ino was done with conversation, she spun the both of them around and pinned the other kunoichi against the wall. Ino seemed pleased with the movement as she snaked her arms around TenTen's neck, pulling the older girl down into a fierce kiss.

TenTen began quickly unbuttoning the shorter girls shirt, while she wasn't one for just boning anywhere Ino wasn't going to wait even though the back room was only a few feet away. With only two buttons left TenTen suddenly got the overwhelming urge that she was about to be interrupted, her other hand slid down into the pouch on her leg and she flung a kunai to the right of her, sure enough there was a yelp and she rolled her eyes.

Breaking the kiss and pulling away from a dazed Yamanaka she growled, "Lee what the hell are you doing here?" Rubbing his bloodied cheek the green suit wearer sighed, "Ino-'chan' Sakura is looking for you, something about you, as usual, being late for a date."

TenTen looked over in the blonde's direction where she was re buttoning her shirt, "You told me it was just a rumor."

"That I did."

"And I said there was truth to every rumor, you lied to me Yamanaka."

Ino inwardly cringed but kept a smooth demeanor outside, "I distinctly remember me not saying anything afterwards. Anyway let me go before she makes craters in the sidewalk."

Despite the statement Ino shifted uneasily from foot to foot under the gaze of Lee and TenTen. She then pounced forward giving the weapon master a goodbye kiss, in spite of the deceit TenTen returned the kiss. It might've lasted longer had they not had an audience, "Hmph later Lee" the young girl said before vanishing. Lee grumbled a goodbye and looked pointedly at his teammate, he didn't approve at all of the sneaking around that was happening, that and he cared for Sakura on a deeper level than others would give him credit for. "My dear friend TenTen, why do you insist on wasting your youth with that…girl?" His teammate began picking up her weapons scattered on the floor, careful to avoid the wood on the ground from earlier.

"Lee if it counts she told me she wasn't messing with Sakura."

"And you believed her?"

"As much as I believe you don't wash that spandex." He frowned, she was trying to make light of the situation but it wasn't working. "Whatever TenTen, just be careful…friend." She stiffened but relaxed as she heard him leave. Things were getting difficult and she wasn't at all too happy about it.

"This blows" TenTen complained as the girls went wild shopping. Only Hinata acted like she had some sense and Kurenai was just barely containing her joy. _Oh yeah and they thought to send her to watch us, hmph. _ Though she acted like she was mad, TenTen actually enjoyed having Kurenai around, even if only to look at. Ino smirked and happily broke off from the rest of the girls to drag TenTen into a clothing store. The blonde plucked a random shirt off a rack and quickly shoved TenTen into a dressing room. "Ino, you do know these are for one person occupancy only right?"

She was only answered by a kiss that nearly knocked her back, it had been about a week since they had last seen each other but Ino had made it seem like years, the chocolate haired girl snuck her tongue in the other girl's mouth and smirked hearing the blonde's moan.

"Hinata do you know where everyone went off to?"

"Um, no Kurenai sensei…I think they went to the food court and knowing the argument that will rise from Ino and Sakura about food we should find them quickly." Kurenai nodded, "Unfortunately I know, but I thought I saw Ino take TenTen that way." The pair walked down the other end of the mall, Ami, and Sakura would all be alright by themselves for awhile. Hinata activated her Byakugan and immediately disengaged it, Kurenai noticed her student's red face.

"Hinata is something wrong?"

"Ah-um, no-no sensei. T-TenTen an-and Ino are in t-that store over there, in-in the dressing rooms."

Kurenai swore to the high heavens somebody must've had it out for her, now she was sure she didn't just hear Ino moan TenTen's name. Ino couldn't have because she and Sakura just made up after Ino had jokingly asked a cute boy if he wanted to go back to her place. Kurenai was sure that it was just her imagination, _how much I wish._

She sighed but took a powerful tone in her voice, "TenTen and Ino get the fuck out of that dressing room right now!"

She heard a squeak, a mewl, a groan and a 'busted'. She unsure as to whom the corresponding sounds came from and tried not imagine, after a minute of shuffling the flushed teens stepped out of the cramped space. TenTen held up a shirt, "I was just trying this on Kurenai no need to get all pissy."

"What, you're expecting? Any reason you would be trying on a maternity shirt that I need to know about?" TenTen did a double take at the shirt and then glared at Ino who smirked, "Oops, so that's why it fitted like pajamas. See that Kurenai, you're as sharp as ever." The teacher rolled her eyes and walked back to Hinata, who had a 'better you than me' look on her face.

With all six girls at the table the late three began ordering seeing as how the others had already ordered. "Oh Ino, I already ordered for you see?"

"Aww thank you Sakura, you're the best a girl can get." Ino leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss and curiously eyed TenTen, who seemed uninterested with the exchange. TenTen though had the nerve to smirk at Kurenai who raised an eyebrow, _they are bold, what audacity…_ Kurenai sighed knowing she shouldn't get all mixed up in kids half her age problems.

Everyone chatted about random things, though no one was surprised TenTen wasn't too enthusiastic, after all it was everything they could do just to get her to agree to _think _about coming to the mall. She sighed and gazed curiously at the 'happy couple' across from her, TenTen and Ino had had an on and off thing for awhile but never anything too serious. Recently though, Ino had become more and more 'affectionate', the chocolate haired girl wondered if it was just the blonde trying to get ready for being with just one person. Hell TenTen hadn't cared who Ino slept with as long as no angry boy or girlfriends came knocking on her door or calling her phone.

In truth other than Ino TenTen had rarely spent time with other leaf nin other than if on a mission. It had irked her to no end to know how easily she had been beat in the chuunin exams. Even though she acted like it didn't bother her she began viciously training afterwards, going so far as to ignore Naruto's request for helping drag Uchiha back just so she could finish training.

Her fights with Neji often were in her favor as she has cruelly exploited his blind spot many times in battle, he didn't tend to appreciate it at all and she merely shrugged off his questions as to why she was so fierce now. Anger and accuracy usually didn't match. Usually. With TenTen it was a deadly combination that had earned her the Hyuuga's respect, a little too late for her though.

She disliked being looked down upon because she is the only kunoichi in her team, and being defeated by that…that sand nin just added more fuel to her fire. That and when they were invaded she was little to no help against the same people! The sand came crawling back to the leaf and betrayed them _again_! At first TenTen had inspired to be like Tsunade but sometimes she was unsure. If it was up to TenTen they would kill any Suna Nin that they came across.

She was brought out of her trance by a content sigh from Ino; chocolate eyes glanced at the blonde who was resting her head on her girl's shoulder. TenTen looked at her barely touched food and shook her head, she knew she wasn't falling for Ino but the whole 'clueless innocent girlfriend' routine was getting boring. TenTen glanced around the court and eyed a new chuunin who she had caught staring a few times back at the village. "Ey you guys 'cuse me for a bit" TenTen was happy for an excuse to get away, and a reason to get rid of some pent up energy Ino had failed to release.

"Yo, Tsuya right?" Bright green eyes looked up and then fleeted back down to the stands outside a store, "Yeah that's right…and you're TenTen."

TenTen smiled. "Yeah, so you do know my name."

"Of course-um I mean, your pretty well know with your weapon mastery and all." The girl nervously toyed with the ends of her black hair, which TenTen thought were lovely because hell, they weren't blond.

"Ah, yeah well you know our village is kinda small everybody knows everybody's mother and so on. Anyway what are you buying?"

A blush crept on the girl's face and she shyly looked down, "Well someone I know birthday is coming up, and I wanted to give them a present. But the thing is I don't know much about them or what they will like."

_Them? The pronoun game huh…an in the closet chick, jack pot. _"Well what do you think this person likes, I mean your guess might not be that far off. You never know, giving someone a gift might actually help them get to know you better." TenTen smiled as she saw the girl blush again.

Ino was unsure how she should feel about TenTen leaving like that. On one hand it irked her to no end knowing that she wasn't even a little bit affected by the display that she and Sakura had put on and on the other she was happy because she knew TenTen wouldn't get attached by any means. Despite TenTen's indifference Ino was getting angrier by the second once she realized who the weapon master was with. She vaguely remembered one day in her bed TenTen mentioning something about a girl possibly going to jump her bones more than Ino.

Sakura giggled at a joke Ami had said and noticed her girlfriend not even responding; usually Ino always laughed at a joke about Uzumaki and Uchiha. Sakura frowned and waved her hand in front of the blonde's face, "Earth to Ino? Hey Ino are you ok?"

"Hmm oh what was that Sakura? Sorry I kinda spaced out for a second."

"More like a whole day, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's my first day off and all after all those missions and the first thing I go do is extreme shopping with you guys." She said it with a forced smile, no one seemed to notice.

"I hear you! Why don't we continue this tomorrow, or better yet the day after because I have got to get to see my man!"

Everyone chuckled, "Only Tashae could be excited to see her _civilian _boyfriend."

"Hey he goes just as long as any ninja, maybe even better!"

Ino had volunteered to retrieve the chocolate haired girl and meet everyone outside. TenTen smirked at the shy girl next to her, there was no reason TenTen should have delayed talking to Tsuya. She noticed a change in the girl's demeanor almost instantly, "Oh h-hello Yamanaka." TenTen turned and sure enough there was the blonde with her hands on her hips looking a tad bit annoyed, "Hello, sorry to interrupt but TenTen we're making a rain check on the shopping. Everyone's waiting for you outside."

"Its ok, I'll walk by myself."

"Kurenai wants to make sure we all go back together safely." TenTen raised a brow, she was tempted to call Ino's bluff but decided against it. "Well duty calls Tsuya, but I hope you find the right gift for the right person." TenTen winked at the girl who blushed and whispered good bye before leaving with Ino on her heels.

"You get them fast." Was the blonde's only remark and TenTen sneered, "I could say the same for you."

Ino frowned and rolled her eyes, before holding her head up high and strolling pasted the weapons master. TenTen shook her head, _sometimes this female is more trouble than she's worth!_

The shower was much needed, TenTen yawned feeling refreshed but tired at the same time. Spending the day shopping was hectic but it took 2 hours just to get to the mall from Konoha. It was a long walk and Ino was doing some petty stuff. _I probably made it worst by acting as if I don't care_. She sighed, why were things changing so much? She began to towel dry her hair when her doorbell rang; "Go away!" she shouted rudely at the door. The bathroom was sharing its heat with her bedroom and she knew the minute she stepped out to go down the hall she would freeze and get pissed off.

Her doorbell rang again and she looked at the clock, it was well pasted ten at night, she should just let the person stand there like an idiot but she figured they would just keep ringing the bell and annoy the fuck out of her. Securing the towel around her body she walked out of her room, down the hall and to the living room. She flung open the door and was prepared to murder anyone standing there.

"Are you alone?"

TenTen crossed her arms, "What the hell kind of question is that after interrupting my 'me time'."

"Me time?" The annoyance echoed, before shaking her head and attacking a 'in the towel' TenTen.

The weapon master allowed herself to be ravaged once again by Ino, who kicked the door closed the moment she was able to get far enough inside the loft. She began sucking at the soft skin on TenTen's neck, the weapon's master stumbled back until she hit the arm of the couch, "Ino…come on…I'm too tired for this…Ino."

"Just sit back and take it."

TenTen chuckled, "You sound like a rapist."

"I might have to be if you keep answering the door wrapped up naked in a towel like a present just for me." TenTen groaned feeling Ino's hands travel across her already naked body, the towel having been discarded, "Only…you…would see…it that…way."

TenTen started at the ceiling from her bed; yes they had actually made it to a bed this time. Ino was resting peacefully atop of her, oblivious to the world. TenTen stroked her young lovers back as she slept, "Ino this is one hell of an apology, jeez it wasn't even all that serious." TenTen let her head fall back onto the pillows behind her and sighed, _this is the way I want things to stay…_

A small part worried about what Sakura would do when she found out. Yes _when_, TenTen was more than sure the medic nin would put them both in the hospital after having an emotional withdrawal. She didn't know what would happen to Ino afterwards but TenTen planned on continuing about her business, _Sakura is my friend and so is Ino… what am I going to do? Why can't I just end it with this girl?_

TenTen cried out in frustration and slammed her fist down on one of the pillows on her bed. She again let her head fall back and tried to relax. Apparently that wasn't in the cards…

"TenTen is something wrong?" the weapon mistress didn't even open her eyes, "Sorry for waking you Ino. Nothing's wrong, just go back to sleep." Ino shifted off TenTen and laid on her side, she was confused as to why she wouldn't look at her or tell her what's wrong. _I told her I was sorry for earlier…what's going on TenTen? _

"I was just napping anyway. If there's something on your mind you know you can always talk to me."

Her gaze stayed on the ceiling, "There's nothing wrong with me Ino, ok?"

"Then why won't you look at me then?" a smile came across TenTen's lips, "Because you have no pupils duh." The blond playfully punched at her lover.

TenTen pretended to howl in pain, "Abuse! Domestic violence, help!"

"Shut up and take it TenTen." Ino said teasingly.

TenTen rolled over and attacked Ino, she had always thought it was cute the blonde was ticklish. After a few efforts of trying to get away Ino quickly called out 'uncle' in an attempt to get the torture over with, "Nah, Ino what was that that you told me? Hmm something like 'shut up and just take it' huh." Ino laughed and tried to get TenTen away from her, the other girl was having none of that but decided to stop once she noticed the younger kunoichi turning red.

TenTen allowed Ino to regain her breath but stayed hovering over her, _this girl…she's something else. And well someone else's. _Ino frowned slightly noticing the same look in TenTen's eyes as before, she propped herself on her elbows and kissed the kunoichi lightly. It seemed to calm her down a little, "TenTen, please what's wrong?"

"Ino its-"

The weapon master was cut off by the familiar ringing in the room. TenTen rolled off of Ino and put her back to her, "You should answer your cell, she's going to wonder where you are."

_Is Sakura the reason she's so moody? _"Its pasted twelve o clock"

"And?"

"You usually let me sleep over at this time; you've never kicked me out TenTen."

"I have when Sakura was looking for you." The room fell into an uneasy silence; Ino just stared sullenly at her lover's back. She then rolled her eyes, kicked back the covers and began to get dressed, TenTen sighed silently. It was good, for both of them she kept telling herself.

Ino wouldn't let herself cry, not over TenTen, not over someone she was just supposed to blow some of her steam off with. But she couldn't deny... the rejection just pained her, how could TenTen act like she wasn't anything. How could she act so uncaring! After all those nights they spent together, just curled up with one another just because it was something to do. And she just throws it all away, just throws Ino away.

By the time Ino had on her skirt and shirt she couldn't stop the sobs from coming, _Why do I have to be so weak for her_. "Ino..." The chocolate haired girl pulled the younger kunoichi into her arms, the blonde protested a little but gave in, turning around in the embrace and burying her face in TenTen's neck.

Her voice had softened a bit, "Ino stay the night with me. I... don't want you to leave..." Ino had stopped crying and made a slight noise of agreement. TenTen silently sighed, _Things have got to change..._

It had irked her she woke up alone, after all that Ino still left during the night. Or hell was it early morning? Chocolate eyes drifted towards the clock and she frowned, it was a little passed noon and she knew she had training to do. Her head fell back against the pillows and she just sighed, crying out loudly, "Why ME!"


End file.
